Surrender
by Spotlight92
Summary: "What do you want?" "What do we want? Well, Skipper..." Skipper had to surrender to save his friends... But the effect causes so much more problems. Humanized. Reviews highly appreciated. Long awaited last chapter is up!
1. Giving In

A/N: I had a crazy thought. And with me, crazy thoughts never go unexplored. So here it is. Oh, and it's humanized just for the heck of it.

"Ah, Skipper. My old frienemy," Hans spun around in his burgundy arm chair, in a classic villian sort of way. Skipper's face blazed with anger at his 'frienemy'.

"Where are they?" He spoke from between his teeth. Hans just smirked and stood up.

"What? No hello? How rude of you," The Dane walked slowly towards the enraged soldier, his leather shoes making a rhythmic pattern of sound. He stopped dead in his tracks when Skipper grabbed his neck with a muscular arm.

"Where are they?" Skipper yelled. He scowled at Hans, but the dane still had a smirk on his face.

"Grabby, aren't you?" Skipper squeezed his neck, causing a gagging noise to come from the other.

"Just make easy on yourself and give me back my soldiers, Hans," Hans didn't respond and Skipper gave another squeeze.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hans clapped his hands. Skipper turned his head to see enemy after enemy waltz in single file. Each one turned and smiled evilly. Skipper slowly left go of Hans and stared in shock at all his enemies all together in one room. "Skipper, meet my colleagues. To my understanding, you've become familiar with them," Of course the leader was. He recognized them all. He named all off silently in his head. Dr. Blowhole, the evil genius scientist with a menacing mechanical eye. The soviet agent only known as the Red Squirrel. Clemson, the sneaky son of a gun who tried to overthrow Julien the XIII, king of Madagascar. Savio, the creepy South American cannibal. They were all there, all scheming.

"Yes, Skipper, you wouldn't want to hurt any of us, or else," Blowhole laughed the laugh that gave him his name.

"Or else what?" Skipper paled, knowing it would be something bad.

"Well, you see Skipper it's simple. Very simple, actually," Clemson walked over to Hans' desk, and pressed a black button. For a moment, nothing happened and Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Give it a minute," Clemson ran a hand through his red hair and waited another minute. The Red Squirrel exhaled deeply and walked to the back wall.

"There goes the dramatic effect," He said before hitting it and having it crumble away, revealing an intricate command center with 3 monitors.

"You see, if you don't do exactly what we say or give us exactly what we want, we're going to do bad things," Savio looked almost like he was slithering as his lanky legs moved over to the control panels. He pressed a few buttons and the monitors lit up. Skipper stared like a scared puppy as he saw the calamities on the screens. One showed his teammates, tied, gagged and in some kind of room.

"That's my gas chamber. Fills the air with Carbon Monoxide," Blowhole said, noticing the soldier's eyes on that particular screen. "All my minion has to do is press a button, and it's all over," Skipper quickly turned his head to another screen and saw his neighbors, Julien, his assistances, and Marlene, hanging by shackles in a barely lit room.

"They'd make a very delicious supper," Savio licked his lips just looking at them.

"This'll also leave a vacant throne for me to take!" Clemson laughed manically.

Skipper felt overwhelmed by the time he looked at the last monitor. There was an army of missles aimed in different directions.

"I did my research and found the houses of all your friends, family members, military associates, et cetera," The Red Squirrel chuckled. "Don't tell me I won't set them off," Skipper fell to his knees, submissive for whatever they wanted him to do. All the villians laughed.

"What do you want?" Skipper's gaze was on the waxed black tiles of the lair.

"What do we want?" Hans got to his knees in front of Skipper. "Well, Skipper," His hand went under the commanding officer's chin and lifted it. The Dane leaned closely to his face, "We want you," Skipper's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Hans kissed him forcefully. Skipper looked all around him and saw the evil men getting closer and closer, lust in their eyes. Skipper could push the other off of him. He could. But he took one more look at the monitors and thought about the lives of his friends, all dependent on his decision. _"It's not worth it," _ Skipper thought in his head as he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the evil men standing before him. _"It'll be over soon enough," _ Was his last thought before he felt hungry hands tear his camouflage T-shirt and brown pants apart and caress the skin underneath.

A/N: Told you it was a crazy idea... Hope you guys liked it!

Special thanks for the positive feedback on He Stopped Loving Her Today, BTW. I'm very grateful.


	2. The Craving

A/N: I just HAD to make another chapter after reading the reviews. So, here it is.

When Skipper went to retrieve his team, his hair stuck up in many directions, his body was covered with sweat, saliva and bites, and he was wearing a combination of random clothes found in Blowhole's closet.

"Skippah!" The now untied Private was sprinting towards his leader when the leader held up a hand.

"No hugs, Private," His voice came out groggy and tired. The young soldier stared at his leader for a moment.

"Okay..." He sounded a bit disappointed and Skipper made a mental note to give Private hug when he was all recuperated. The four soldiers walked through the hallways silently until they spotted Dr. Blowhole smiling in their direction.

"Blowhole!" Rico, Kowalski and Private got into fighting stance and was about to advance.

"At ease," The three looked confused and lowered out of fighting stance when the saw Skipper walking up to the villian. He just stared expressionless at the evil scientist.

"What's wrong? We gave you your men back," Blowhole smiled a toothy smile.

"Did Savio release Ringtail, Mort, Marlene and Maurice?"

"They should be there when you get home," There was a silence. "Minions! Escort these three outside," 6 red clad minions appeared and started forcing the team out the door.

"Don' tou me!" Rico pushed their grips off his arms and turned to Skipper, his face showing pure outrage.

"Don't worry Rico. I'll be fine and you'll be fine. Just go," Skipper's serious expression tamed Rico and the team followed the minions to the exit. When Blowhole knew they were out of earshot, he turned back to Skipper.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, Skipper," The villian whispered into Skipper's ear. The hot breath tickled his neck but Skipper kept a sober face on.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The multiple kisses we all gave you. Savio's bites. The touching. You were obviously turned on," Skipper stood silent.

"Come into my office. We don't need my minions overhearing our conversation," The two started walking back into the room where it all started, which was apparently Blowhole's office. When Skipper walked into the room, he saw all the villians sitting there. Skipper turned to Blowhole.

"I think I should go now," Blowhole shook his finger and forced Skipper into the middle of the room.

"We should really talk about this first," Skipper froze at the stares of the villians and waited for someone to talk.

"Stop trying to hide it, Skipper," Hans looked at the soldier suggestively.

"We were all there," The Red Squirrel's grin showed his buck teeth.

"We all saw how you got under our touch," Skipper closed his eyes as Clemson spoke. He started to tap his foot.

"And all those moans you tried so hard to keep low? We all heard them," Skipper tapped his foot faster.

"Wouldn't you just kill..." Blowhole's voice was low and enticing.

"...To feel that..." Savio's seductive spanish accent made Skipper's spine shiver.

"... Just one more time?" Skipper opened his eyes suddenly and saw Hans standing a bit too close. The Dane had an amused look plastered to his face. "You would, wouldn't you Skipper?" Skipper's foot tapped even faster. _Resist... Resist..._ Skipper tried with all his might to resist the urge but he gave in. His hands grabbed Hans closer and he kissed him forcefully. But as quickly as the kiss started, it stopped. Skipper pulled away and scowled at everyone in the room before storming out. The enemies all stared at each other, exchanging evil smiles.

"We got him," Hans and Savio high fived.

_\\\\/_

Skipper raced through the lair's hallways. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get back to the apartment-turned-HQ. He needed to take a long hot shower and wash THEM off of him. He needed to forget this ever happened. When he finally reached the exit, he composed himself. His team didn't need to see how distraught he looked.

"What took you so long?" Private had a concerned look on his face when the leader walked out.

"I had to handle Blowhole," Skipper was silently worried that he was being too vague but the rest of the team seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Did you thwart him?" Kowalski had his hands behind his back, which is usually what he did in Skipper's presence.

"Of course. That's what I do," The rest of the team cheered and patted Skipper on the back.

"I commend you for taking out that cretin by yourself, Skipper. You prove your leadership to us in the most amazing ways," Kowalski smiled wide and patted Skipper on the back.

"Let's go home, boys," The four made there way to the pink flowered jeep and drove back into the city. On the way, Skipper couldn't get his mind off the day's events. It started off as just a rescue mission but it turned into something more forbidden... And the leader knew he'd need to experience it again.

A/N: Okay, yeah, I now have big ideas for this story. I don't know how long it's going to be but I know it's going to have more than 3 chapters.


	3. A Walk In The Park

A/N: This story is coming out of my head in waves. Thank you for liking this story. I'm flattered by your kind words :3

When pulled up to their apartment building, Skipper had to be physically shaked out of his thoughts.

"I'm alright, boys. I'm just a bit tired," Was the leader's response when his unit inquired about his well being. The 4 nodded and walked into the apartment building, careful to sneak quietly around their landlord's apartment. Skipper wasn't in the mood to listen to Alice's nagging about their rent. Skipper quickly went upstairs and knocked on the doors of his neighbors. Each one answered their doors and assured him that they were alright.

After walking in the four room apartment, Skipper quickly ran into the bathroom and took a scalding shower. _Wash them off... Wash them off. _He scrubbed his body down with his soapy loofah, trying to wipe away any evidence of what happened today.

He stepped out the shower and threw on his pajamas. He felt as regular as possible. He had on his own clothes. He smelled like his Axe bodywash. He was in his own home. Everything seemed so back to normal except it wasn't and Skipper knew it.

"I just need to relax," The leader sank into his favorite side of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Um...Skipper?" He opened one eye and saw his team standing there.

"Yes?"

"We're asking permission to go into Headquarters to clean up," Kowalski had a innocent smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. I want to see my reflection on the floor when you're done," Skipper stood up and watched as his team opened the secret hatch under the couch and enter the underground HQ. The leader tried to relax again but the forbidden thought popped up in his head. The thought made his body shiver and his mind was suddenly filled with visions of what happened that day. His whole body tingled with the feeling he thought his body had become immune to: Lust. The commando shook his head, trying to lose the feeling, but it gripped to his mind like a hungry dog to steak. It stook and the longer it did, the more desperate he became for release.

"Maybe I should just sleep," Skipper stood up and rushed to the master bedroom. He tucked himself under the black blankets and closed his eyes. It waited 10 minutes before realizing he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.

_\\\\/_

"I'm not doing that again," The Red Squirrel took a long pull on his cigarette. Blowhole coughed when the Russian exhaled.

"Who told you that you could smoke in my office?" The scientist waved a hand in front of his face. The Red Squirrel smiled innocently and extinguished his cigarette in Clemson's Dr. Pepper, much to the other's dismay.

"You won't have to," Hans said, biting into a Filet-O-Fish.

"But... Um... Weren't we suppose to?" Clemson poured himself another glass of soda and sipped.

"No, you were only there to support the plan. Weren't you paying attention to my powerpoint presentation?" Clemson stared blankly at Blowhole. "I'm offended,"

"Silencio!" Savio looked annoyed. "Gentlemen, we should be focusing on the important details, not focusing on if someone was watching a presentation or not,"

"He's right, you know," Hans finished off his sandwich and wiped his mouth. "Now listen. The Red Squirrel and Clemson were pawns in this plan. All you have to do now is show up to meetings,"

"Hans, Savio and I have it from here," Blowhole walked to the middle of the room and smiled.

"Yeah, the three homosexuals get to feel up a sexually repressed soldier," The Red Squirrel spoke underneath his breath.

"I heard that!" Savio quickly moved up to the Russian. "If you don't want to be my next meal, you'd shut your mouth," The Soviet chuckled nervously and nodded. "Good," The cannibal backed away and went back to his previous spot next to Clemson.

"If our proceedings were effective, he should respond the way we want him to in a couple of days," Blowhole smiled darkly.

_\\\\/_

Skipper hadn't slept days after the incident and his team were getting worried. He was figdety and on edge.

"Are you sure the caffine isn't getting to you, Skippah?" Private watched worriedly one day at his commanding officer who was guzzling down cup after cup of Folgers coffee.

"That's nonsense, Private. You know I'm not affected by caffine's energy granting powers," Skipper had then told Private to leave his room. They were all clueless of the feeling he was feeling, and he planned to keep it that way.

It had been 5 days and sleep was still escaping him. He decided to go for a walk in Central Park, which was conveniently across the street. The moon was up and everything was surprisingly quiet. He felt peaceful as he walked the abandoned pathways of the park. The weird feeling blew away with the slight breeze and the leader felt sleep fall over him. He turned on his heels to leave the zoo but when he caught the sight behind him, his heart jumped into his head and he gasped loudly. There, sitting on a bench was Savio eating something Skipper couldn't make out from a plastic container.

"Ah... Skipper, what a pleasent surprise," The soldier looked at the Spanish man then down, at the container of food. The man looked down for a moment then looked back up. "Oh... You want some?" Skipper shook his head quickly. "What? It's chicken!" The commando didn't move. "Oh, nevermind. I know that's not what you want," The tall man stood up and flashed his sharp teeth. When Skipper still didn't move, Savio sighed. "Skipper, come on now," Savio slowly moved closer towards Skipper. "We already established this," Skipper cursed himself in his head. He didn't like how vunerable he was coming across. He needed to leave.

"Savio, please. I need to get home," The lanky man faked shock and unblocked the path. Surprisingly, Skipper didn't even budge.

"I thought you needed to get home," Savio raised an eyebrow.

"I do!" The tingling sensation started to build in him again and he started to bite his lip.

"Then why aren't you moving?" Skipper looked up at the evil man, still biting his lip.

"I... I..." The leader suddenly closed his mouth tight when Savio quickly closed the rest of the distance between them and bit his neck. Skipper leaned into the bite and sighed.

"Mmmmm..." Skipper felt pressure melt off of him. And even though the feeling would come back eventually, the hero was happy for the release.

When Savio pulled away, Skipper felt a bit of sadness.

"You should get going Skipper, it's late," It took Skipper a moment to find balance but when he did, he took hesitant steps away from Savio. "Goodnight," Savio waved to him but Skipper didn't respond. He was just numbly making it back to his apartment, where he's have to further suppress his feelings.

A/N: I had to almost force myself to write this since I was so engraved in playing Nintendogs... What? Playing Nintendogs is fun! Um... Nevermind. I finally got to finishing this chapter today! Hooray for me and my fast publishing. ^^

"If the best part of waking up is Folgers in my cup, I don't think I want to wake up," - Mike Birbiglia


	4. Forbidden Fruit

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Read and enjoy.

Skipper shot up in a quick sweat and looked around his room. It was morning. Skipper sighed deeply and walked over to the mirror that loomed over his dresser. He examined his neck. It was bruised from the night before. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. He sat there, deep in concentration, wondering why his urges were just showing up now. He had tried to bury them as best he could. He had been with of plenty of woman before, yet he couldn't crave them as much as he craved a-

"Skippah! We're off to do errands now," Private walked into the room, clad in white and black uniform. The leader lifted himself into a sitting position and got a good look at the Private.

"Good. Now, remember, to try your best not to arouse suspicion," Private nodded right before Kowalski and Rico came and directed him out of the room in their regular, everyday clothes. Skipper thought about going with them but he didn't want to see any unwanted faces. He'd just have a laid in day, by himself. The man got snuggled into his bed, and actually felt fully relaxed until he heard the music. He growled to himself about how he was going to kill Julien and went to enter the headquarters.

Once he was in the secret underground base, Skipper changed into his favorite suit and sat reading completed mission reports. Then the thought struck him: He forgot to write about his last mission. He suddenly grew worried about how'd he write about it. He'd definitely be demoted if the Sergeant found out about his encounters. The leader grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

"Three team members were abducted by Hans Nielsen and taken to a lair somewhere in Albany, New York," He felt a feeling building up in his gut, he didn't know what it was. "I eventually caught up and found the enemy. It turned out that four other people were working with him. Dr. Blowhole, The Red Squirrel, Clemson Johnston and Savio Alvarez. We negotiated and I walked out with team members at hand," Skipper stared down at his paper, disappointed that it was so short. He crumpled up the paper and blindly aimed it for the trash can behind him. Skipper waited for the victorious echoed thump or disappointing dud of the paper ball but he didn't here neither sound. The leader tensed up and looked behind him. There, standing in a dark pleasure was Hans. He read the paper and threw it away.

"That paper is garbage," Hans said, dusting his hands. "You missed the best part," The Dane chuckled to himself and made his way to a chair next to Skipper.

"How'd you get in here?" The leader looked at him, stomach suddenly being tied in knots.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Hans leaned towards the commander and put a hand on his leg.

"Why are you here?" His leg tingled under the touch and sent waves of electricity into his spine.

"I came to talk to you Skipper," Hans smiled wide. "Did you miss me?" His senses screamed yes.

"Nope..." Hans looked surprised.

"You didn't? Wasn't you craving to be touched again?" Again, Skipper's body yelled yes.

"No... Actually, Savio came and saw me yesterday," Hans looked amused and grabbed Skipper's head. He observed his neck and saw the bruise.

"Looks like you two got into things," Skipper didn't respond. "Skipper, you been spacing out a lot. Penny for your thoughts," The leader scoffed at the old saying.

"Why place the fruit there if the man can't have it?" He said in a quiet voice. "The forbidden fruit... It's only there to cause temptation," Skipper recalled his days in the Academy. How he had learned of 'Don't ask; Don't tell' and of his first kiss... In the boy's only military school. Skipper rubbed his face and tried to rid his mind of the memories.

"Skipper, I know what you're hiding. You don't need to be ashamed," Hans leaned in closer to him. "Give in to temptation, Skipper. Give in and the fruit will be yours," Skipper licked his lips and stared at Hans. He knew? How many people knew of his not-so-secret?

"That part of me has no place in the military," Skipper tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't. He observed every inch of his frienemy's face. His shiny black hair. His toned face.

"Skipper..." Hans raised an eyebrow. Skipper's breaths came out shakily.

"God, you're handsome," Skipper's body turned to jelly.

"Oh, thank you," Hans smirked and Skipper grabbed the villain into a kiss. The Dane climbed into the soldier's lap and they continued to make out. All Skipper was thinking about was unleashing the part of him that was trapped in the closet. All the years of frustration went into kissing Hans. When Hans pulled away, Skipper glared angrily at him.

"I knew you'd come clean to yourself," Hans stood up and licked his lips. Skipper smirked widely. "I'll see you later," Hans climbed the ladder and disappeared through the open hatch before Skipper could protest. But he wasn't mad. He had a bite of the forbidden fruit and, God, it tasted sweet.

A/N: Oh yes, I know the Skans fans are going crazy. Sorry for not updating in 2 days. School's been holding me back. I would like to thank my loyal reviewers for giving me inspiration to continue. I think CrazeTheWaffleCat read my mind since I was going to name this chapter Forbidden Fruit anyway. o3o Well... Until next update, bye!

"What makes resisting temptation difficult for some people is they don't want to discourage it completely," - Franklin P. Jones


	5. Over Dressed

"Blowhole, I think we found the one who will carry our plan to victory," Savio said as Hans finished up his story of the previous day's events. The mad scientist looked a bit disappointed but nodded.

"Yes, it seems we did," Blowhole turned back to his notes and read them over. "We completed the first two phases of this four phase plan successfully. Hans, you better not mess it up," The Dane looked at him, offended.

"Please, this is something I'm good at. I won't mess it up," Clemson looked a bit sad in his chair. "And what's wrong with you?" Hans bent a bit to reach the shorter one's height.

"I was just wishing I could be the one to carry the plan to victory,"

"But you weren't up for doing more dirty work, just like Squirrely over there. Therefore, you two are basically mooching off the future success of the plan," Savio spat, taking the words out of Hans' mouth. Hans nodded in agreement at the redhead and walked away from him.

"Now. Hans, the next phase should take place over a couple of weeks and shouldn't be rushed," Blowhole lightly tapped on his mechanical eye as he gave Hans instructions. The Dane nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Got it," Hans stopped right before the door. "Our future is bright, men. Diabolically sweet," He gave them all a smile before leaving.

_\\\\/_

Skipper walked into the apartment building, small smile on his face. He had been feeling weirdly happy after the day before. Maybe it was because he had admitted his orientation to himself or maybe it was because he had seen Hans. But it didn't matter because he was feeling good and nothing could've ruined his happy mood. Not even Alice who walked out of her apartment and asked about the overdue rent. Skipper happily ignored her and walked into the shared apartment.

"Hello, boys," The commanding officer looked around the apartment, surprised when he didn't see his team. He walked over to the table, set down his Starbucks coffee and picked up a note conveniently sitting on it.

"Dear Skipper, we had to go to the hospital. Rico fractured Private's wrist in an arm wrestle. Foolish Private... Well, we'll see you when we get back. Sincerely, Kowalski," The letter read. Skipper felt a smile tug at the edges of his mouth, though, he denied it since he felt bad for the young Private. He set the letter back on the table and finished up his coffee. After he threw away the plastic cup, he made his way to his room to change into his regular, less proper clothes since he always felt overdressed in the tuxedos the organization gave him. He loosened his tie and opened his bedroom door. On his bed was Hans, casually reading a magazine. Skipper was certainly surprised to see Hans just relaxing in his bed but he didn't freeze like he did do many times before.

"Hello, Skipper," Hans looked up from his magazine and smiled at the leader.

"Hi," Skipper walked completely in the room and closed the door. He pulled off the limp tie and placed it on his dresser. "I'm about to get undressed... Do you mind?" Skipper took off the suit jacket and put it in the closet.

"Not at all," Hans changed his position in the bed so he was facing Skipper. Skipper sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He knew better than to try to argue to the Dane. He was horribly stubborn.

"Ooh..." Hans said as Skipper took off his shirt and saw the muscles on display.

"You like, right?" Skipper had a grin and a light blush on his face. It wasn't from embarrassment or flattery. It was from thinking of something the two men could do at the moment.

"Love it," Hans bit his lip and started swinging his legs. The leader nodded and started to unbuckle his belt. "Hey, Skipper..." The Dane got off the bed and stood. "Why don't I help you?" Before Skipper could respond, he felt someone pull the belt out it's hoops and move on to the button on the pants. Hans looked at Skipper seductively and Skipper gave the other a toothy smile.

"There we go..." The Dane said as the pants slipped down the hero's legs, leaving Skipper in his white and black plaid boxers. The soldier haphazardly kicked away his pants. There was a silence between the two, both looking up and down each other. "I guess I'm a bit over dressed, aren't I?" Hans chuckled slightly.

"No... It's fine," Skipper grabbed the other close to him.

"Don't try to get dominant, Skipper. I'm dominant,"

"Don't be too sure, Hans. I'm a natural born leader. Dominance is my job," The Dane didn't have enough time to scoff when Skipper quickly and roughly planted his lips onto the other. Hans furrowed his brow and started to lightly nibble the hero's lip. Skipper slowed down when he moaned and Hans found the opportunity. The Dane kissed the other as roughly as Skipper did before and, to his surprise, the leader submitted to the kisses. Hans smiled into the kiss and started caressing Skipper's whole body. The soldier was moaning and Hans broke the kiss to laugh.

"What?" Skipper stared at the man.

"You are so enthusiastic," Hans laughed a bit more before he kissed the other. Skipper thought of all the intimate he had. This one was most enjoyable. He knew that he could let this go on for as long as he wanted and nothing could stop him... Except 3 gasps coming from the door. At that, Skipper pulled away and stared at each member of his team. Kowalski, Rico, Private. The latter one had a new cast on. Their faces had a mixture of shock, confusion and a bit of betrayal. He locked eyes on them and they all gawked at him. The leader had no idea what to say or what to do. He was clueless.

"I told you not to come in my room, unannounced!" The 3 then nodded quickly and ran out the room. He no longer felt the lust he had earlier. Now, all he wanted to do is sleep. "Get out of my house," Skipper pointed to his door. Hans looked a bit offended and walked out. Skipper threw himself on the bed. "Damn it," He muttered.

A/N: Hello my readers. I made this new chappie just for you. Hoped you liked it. I would have posted this sooner but I was celebrating being accepted into one of the best high schools in New York City! :) Read and review, please and thank you.


	6. Betrayel

A/N: Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry for slow updates. I wish I could post faster but between school and family issues, I don't have much time on my hands.

Skipper spent the next few weeks living like an outcast in his own home. He was ignored and avoided in every way. They had even started sleeping in the emergency bunks in the HQ. He was surprised to see that Private giving him the cold shoulder. He had tried speaking to him and the younger one flinched away and rushed into the HQ. It started to really hurt the leader. This was EXACTLY what he was afraid of happening.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? I'm still your commanding officer! If I wanted to, I could report all your sorry asses to Sergeant!" Skipper climbed down into the HQ and walked towards his team menacingly. He was so angry, he didn't care about using one of his 'angry words' around the private. The young one looked a bit scared but Kowalski and Rico kept a straight face.

"And if WE wanted to, we could report YOUR sorry ass to Sergeant for being intimate with a villain," Kowalski stared coldly at Skipper for a minute before turning away from him.

"I... I..." The leader honestly had nothing to say. It was true. He could be reported and kicked out. "You can't help urges, Kowalski," He ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed.

"Why Hans? If you were having homosexual urges, you could of just went to Julien because me and you both know that he rolls that way," Kowalski looked back at Skipper.

"That's not the point," The 3 of them looked at him.

"Well, Skippah," The private began, "You could've did that instead betraying us and going to HIS side,"

"And da' just nasty," Rico cringed, probably remembering the sight.

"What? You thought I was on HIS side? I'm not evil!" Skipper paused and looked at his team, who looked unconvinced. "What the hell? You don't believe me? I've been nothing but loyal to you! I even almost DIED for you 3 and you think I'll sell your lives off just like that?" They still looked unconvinced. "You know what? I'm going on a walk. When I come back, I want to hear an explanation for your accusation," Skipper looked back at his team one more time before climbing up the ladder and shutting the hatch. He was in a rage. He couldn't believe it. He COULDN'T believe it! He had to get out of the apartment before he took out his anger all over the place.

_\\\\/_

"You got him caught?" Hans smirked at Blowhole's voice on the other end of his cell phone.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" The Dane walked quickly through the Manhattan streets, looking perfectly in place with the other busy people rushing through the streets.

"No, you didn't," Hans sighed.

"Well, sorry I didn't keep you updated,"

"Now, why aren't you here?"

"I'm going to see Skipper. Hopefully, he's been dying to see me," Hans didn't catch the evil scientist's words when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. He smiled wide. "I'm going to have to call you back," He shut his phone and rushed towards the person.

"Hans?" Skipper stopped walking and looked at the dane.

"Hello, Skipper," Hans said his usual greeting. The leader stared at the man, not knowing if he should be angry at him or not. The Dane stared curiously at him. "You looked stressed, Skipper. Want to talk?" Skipper sighed heavily.

"I am stressed but where are we going to talk?" The two of them started walking slowly.

"We could talk at my apartment," Hans walked to the edge of the sidewalk and started to signal for a taxi. "I would say the park but there are always so many people there," A taxi pulled up and Hans grabbed a door. "After you," Skipper stared peculiarly at him before stepping into the taxi. The Dane came in after him and closed the door.

"I didn't know you had an apartment in the city," Skipper said as Hans gave the driver an address.

"I had to get one. I'd be closer to you," The leader fought back a smile and sat comfortably in the leather seat.

"So what happened?" Hans looked interestingly at him. Skipper told him his situation and by the time he finished, the two of them were sitting on the red couch in the middle of Hans' living room. "Wow..." He nodded slowly, taking in everything.

"I mean, you don't consider me on your side, do you?"

"Not at all. You can stay with that team for all I care. I like the taboo of it all," Hans put his hands on the back of his head and leaned into the comfortable sofa.

"That team is full of bull. I guess I was the only one who actually trusted. They don't trust me. How can I stay with s team that doesn't trust me? That's not even a team," Skipper furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Them leave the team," Hans said simply.

"I just made a whole speech about not selling them out. How can I just leave,"

"But did they even believe you?" Skipper shook his head. "Then leave. If I had a team like that, I'd leave in a heartbeat," Skipper chewed on his words a bit.

"Where would I go? What would I do?" He was actually considering leaving the team. He didn't need them. He was independent.

"You can stay with me for as long as you need to," Hans smiled at Skipper.

"I don't know..." Hans got closer to the leader on the couch.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" His voice was low and suggestive and the leader smiled wildly.

"I don't know. What's your persuasion?" Hans mashed his lips against Skipper's. Though he was indulging in the feeling of the kiss, a thought popped in his head. He didn't need that team. That team that, after so many years, were still trusting of him. He felt resentment build inside of him. He didn't need to worry about them anymore. Through his thoughts, he felt Hans pull away from him.

"Why'd you stop?" Hans smiled and put his mouth near Skipper's ear.

"Can I do something?" The Dane whispered into his ear.

"Whatever you want," Skipper smirked slightly.

"Then I think we'd need to relocate,"

_\\\\/_

Hans was sitting up in bed, one arm behind his head and one arm around a naked, sleeping Skipper. The Dane was smiling darkly as he reached for his pants on the floor and pulled out his cellphone. He flipped it open and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A smooth Latin voice came from the other end.

"Done," The Dane whispered as he looked down at Skipper. "Time for phase 4,"

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had little to no time to do this but I pushed and finished it. Don't be angry at me D: Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I don't like large gaps in between my updates.


	7. Proper Revenge

A/N: 'Sup guys? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. This part was really hard for me to write. Fight scenes are hard :/

"K'walski, do you think Skippah's okay?" Private looked at the scientist with worried eyes. "He's been gone for weeks,"

"I think he's okay. Though, I am starting to feel guilt for treating him the way I did," Kowalski frowned a bit. "But I just couldn't wrap my mind around why Skipper wanted Hans," He shook his head slowly, thinking about it when he heard Rico chuckling.

"You jelly?" The explosives expert laughed even harder when he saw Kowalski's shocked face.

"No, I am not 'jelly'," Kowalski pouted a bit at Rico. After a bit more laughing, they got back to their conversation.

"Well, K'walski, the Lunacorns say that we aren't suppose to judge people for what they do or for who they are," Private said matter-of-factually.

"I know..." The scientist moved from his spot on the table and sat in front of the computer. When Skipper gets back, we're going to have to apologize," The other two nodded and everything fell into a peaceful quiet. Until, the three heard a muffled scream.

"K'walski," Private jumped to his feet. "That sounds like Marlene!" The other 2 nodded and climbed out of the HQ, each carrying a gun.

"This is our 2nd mission without Skipper. Don't make it as bad as last time," Kowalski took up his role as commander.

"Yes, sir," The other two said in unison.

"Okay, let's go," Kowalski threw open the door and the three ran upstairs. Marlene's and Julien's doors were completely off the hinges.

"Okay, Rico, you take Marlene's apartment, Private, you take Julien's apartment and I'll stand out here to patrol," Kowalski planned. The other two agreed and got a move on.

In Marlene's apartment, everything was unsettlingly quiet. Rico walked slowly through the apartment and cautiously walked over a discarded Spanish guitar. He looked around the living room and saw no clue.

"Room first," The weapons guy walked towards her room and opened the door. Inside was Marlene, gagged and tied up on her bed. She sighed and muffled out words that sounded like thank you. Rico smiled and started to work on the intricate knots in the rope. Marlene didn't make a sound for the first few moments but soon, she started thrashing about and screaming something muffled. Rico looked confused and took off the gag.

"Rico! Behind you!" Rico digested the words before realizing what she meant. He jumped to the side just in time to see a knife get stuck into the wall. He turned around and saw Savio's tall figure. The evil man smirked.

"Oh hi. I didn't know you were joining us," Rico scowled at the man and pulled out his gun. The villain smiled darkly. "Okay. First, we'll have some fun," He threw knife after knife at the Rico, who dodged easily.

"Tha' all you got?" Rico felt triumphant. He was smiling widely at the seemingly beat villain. But the smile was quickly wiped away when he felt a kick to the stomach. The soldier fell to his knees and dropped his gun.

"Nope," Savio grabbed Rico by the shirt and yanked him to his feet. "I don't want to kill you. Just come quietly and-" Rico's fist flew into the other's face. Savio screamed in pain and let go of Rico. The weapons guy swung again and again at the villain's face and stomach. He paused when he noticed the other not moving. He wiped at his mouth, and went back towards Marlene. He half smiled, grabbed a knife from the wall and began to slice away the string. He was just about done when the scarred soldier felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg. He groaned and fell to the ground. Marlene eyes widened as he saw Savio shakily standing up, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He scowled.

"Now, you better come quietly or I'll do worse to both of you,"

_\\\\/_

Private nervously walked through Julien's apartment. He twisted his head side to side, making sure he didn't get ambushed.

"I'll be okay... I'll be okay... I'll be-" Private tripped over a lump on the floor.

"Ow!" A high pitched voice yelled in pain. Private calmed down a bit.

"Mort, why are you on the floor," The soldier stood up and dusted himself off.

"I can't get up!" Private looked down and observed the young boy. He was a stiff as a board and his clothes were singed.

"How did this happen?" Private knelt down and examined him.

"I don't know, I was hugging the king's feet when I felt all shocky," Private stood back up, looked around and continued into the apartment.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Private looked around the living room and saw Julien and Maurice stiff on the floor.

"Oh thank you! One of the spy guys has come to rescue the king!" Private smiled slightly at the king and walked over to the two.

"I don't know how to save you but I'll-" Private heard a shuffle behind him and jumped to the left. He saw a white beam hit the couch and burn it.

"I almost had you!" Clemson through his hands to his side and grunted. "Doesn't matter though. I'll get you," He shot off the laser again and Private back flipped away from the beam. They continued this shoot and miss game for another minute before Clemson got annoyed.

"I guess I have to get hands on," Clemson charged to Private and kicked his legs, knocking the younger one to the floor. He landed with a hard slam and screamed in pain as his still sore wrist and head hit the ground. He tried to get up but Clemson put a foot on his neck and his head once again slammed on the granite tiled floors. Private started to cry and looked up at Clemson one last time before he lost consciousness.

_\\\\/_

Kowalski started to worry. He had been standing outside the apartment doors for at least half an hour without hearing anything from his teammates. He looked at the two doors before deciding to check on Private first. He was about to enter when he heard a cackle.

"Hello Kowalski," Blowhole smiled slyly at the other scientist.

"What are you doing here?" Kowalski pulled his gun from it's holster and pointed it at the evil man.

"Oh, just getting proper revenge," He clapped his hands and Kowalski watched as Savio and Clemson walked out of the apartments. "They sent your little friends to my lad via portal gun," Kowalski felt himself steam up.

"Wouldn't you need Skipper to have proper revenge?" He said through gritted teeth. Blowhole laughed.

"We have a special plan for Skipper. What I need for complete revenge, is you," And with that, Kowalski fell unconscious on the floor, blood pouring from the back of his head. The Red Squirrel smiled darkly as he dropped the metal baseball bat. "Send him to my lab," The soviet nodded and shot Kowalski with the portal gun. And with that, he was gone.

A/N: Woot! Done! I don't know why but this chapter was the most entertaining to write. Have fun reading and please leave feedback, even if it's one word.


	8. What!

A/N: My apologizes for not publishing this chappie yesterday. But, I now have a newborn brother!

Skipper woke up, body feeling numb.

"What happened?" He looked around and saw the familiar lair. He didn't know how he got there. He couldn't even remember his whole morning. All he remembered was waking up and drinking coffee.

"Ah, you're awake," Blowhole stood up from his seat and walked over to the limp man on the floor.

"Where's Hans?" Skipper said weakly. Blowhole cackled.

"Hans! Someone wants to see you," Hans walked over towards the mad scientist and half conscious soldier.

"Hello Skipper," The smile that followed was dark and evil and it hit Skipper like a ton of bricks. A moment passed without him saying anything. All he did was sit up, his blue eyes filling with anger.

"You! Y-You..." Hans took on a flattered face and looked at Skipper.

"Of course I used you, Skipper. What else are you good for," Skipper jumped to his feet, despite his light headedness and fatigued limbs. "Surprisingly, you are very easy to manipulate... When I manipulated you in the right way, of course," Hans' voice made Skipper sick to his stomach.

"I'm never easy to manipulate," Skipper glared at the two.

"Yes, we figured that. You are one to resist the wrong, nasty things," Blowhole walked over to his desk, lab coat flowing like a cape. "So we gave you a little help," He held up a pair of false teeth and squeezed them. A clear fluid shot out of the canine teeth. "A mixture of an aphrodisiac and mind control serum," Skipper looked at Blowhole in shock. Blowhole smiled. "You're welcome,"

"You gave me a brain washing Viagra?"

"You could call it that,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Skipper put a hand his head. "What's wrong with me?" He closed his eyes a minute before they shot open and he looked at the two villains in the room. "Where's my team?" The two evil men stood silent but smirked knowingly. "Where are they?" Still silence. "Tell me now!"

"They're not here," Hans said, shrugging nonchalantly. Skipper punched the man in the face. Hans fell back, cradling his face.

"You're lying! Tell me where they are. **Now!**" Skipper looked at the two of them, anger coursing through his veins. He felt so dirty and used, like the women he'd see in bars late at night. He wanted to kill them, right there. But not until they told him where they were. He looked at Blowhole, who was smirking. "Will you just _quit _and tell me where they are?"

"I won't quit until we all get what we want,"

_\\\\/_

Kowalski opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the barred door and knew he was in a jail like cell.

"Kowalski..." Marlene walked slowly towards the hurt scientist.

"Wha?" He tried to sit up but Marlene pushed him back to lay down.

"You lost a lot of blood from your head. I think you should stay down,"

"Where's the others? Please tell me they're okay," He said, his voice groggy.

"I don't know... They're not in here. But I did hear some of their voices in other cells," Kowalski's face creased in worry. He looked away from Marlene and saw that, on the other side of the barred door was Savio, face purple with bruises, smiling at them.

"You know, Skipper will come and thwart you,"

"Thwart me? Skipper isn't coming to save you," Savio looked at the jail rooms. "But if everything goes right, I might let you and your friends out," Savio walked away, leaving the two to think.

"If everything goes right?" Marlene took on a worried look but it dissappeared when she looked at the injured and upset scientist. "Don't worry, Kowalski. Everything will go on just fine. We'll get out and find Skipper,"

"I hope so..."

_\\\\/_

"What the in the name of God do you want? And if I give it to you, you have to tell me where they are so I can go get them and get the hell out of here," Skipper looked fed up with all of this. And he was angry, at those villians and at himself, for getting into this mess.

"Skipper, I think you know what I want," Blowhole smirked.

"Stop playing games and just tell me!" The mad scientist stared hard at the soldier and walked up to him. Skipper tilted his head up slightly to keep view of the taller man's face.

"Blowhole..." Skipper was about ready to punch him in the face as the villian opened his mouth.

"Your life,"

A/N: Finished! The end is near, probably in two chapters or less. I never thought I'd finish this, though. So thanks for the motivation you guys!


	9. Negotiations

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Oh! and a happy Saint Patty's Day to ya!

Skipper coughed and stared intensely at his foe.

"What?" Blowhole chuckled and started pacing in front of the soldier.

"I want to own you. I want your... Assistance, if you will,"

"What? Like a sex slave?" Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"No. I want you as my second-in-command, Skipper. As you probably already know, you are always able to beat me and any other dasdardly fool that crosses your path. Take Hans, for example," Blowhole pointed at the Dane sitting on the floor, cradling his hurt cheek. The two stared at them before he glared at them. They turned away and went back to the conversation. "He has a brilliant mind, not as brilliant as mine of course, but he can hardly hold up against you. You're strong, clever and scheming. Thank God you didn't become a villian, because you'd probably have total world domination," Blowhole opened his mouth to do some more persuasion when Skipper held a hand in front of the evil scientist's face.

"Stop. Before you keep on with the flattery, let me just tell you that I'd rather live in Hoboken or even Denmark then help you take over the world," Skipper's voice was low and aggressive, like he was about ready to strike. At that moment, Blowhole's playful air steeped away, leaving a angry atmosphere lingering between the two.

"Then I have no use for your friends," Skipper's face went pale and Blowhole smirked.

"No! Please, don't hurt them!" Blowhole didn't respond and walked over to his desk. He made a show of observing and picking up a red button.

"All I have to do is press this button, Skipper, and they're all gone," He cackled his dolphin like laugh. Skipper considered his options. He could beat up Blowhole and probably never find out where his team was or he could negotiate with him and get his team safe before handling him.

"Don't Blowhole! I- I'll be your minion!" Blowhole shook his head.

"That offer expired Skipper," The leader cursed under his breath.

"Then what do I have to do to save them?" Skipper was getting desperate. Blowhole stared at Skipper, and idea brightening the villain's face.

_\\\\/_

Kowalski could finally stand up after the nausea disappeared. He was near the bars of the cell, talking to the others.

"Private, tell how you and Rico are doing,"

"Well, my head is pounding K'walski and Rico's leg isn't looking good. Other than that, we're fine," The scientist frowned.

"Okay. I'll stop talking to give your head a rest, Private,"

"Yes sir," Kowalski slowly turned away from the bars and looked at Marlene, her hair covering her face. He walked shakily towards her and sat down next to her.

"Marlene, are you upset?" She looked up at him, her máscara slightly running.

"I don't like it in here, Kowalski," Her voice wavered with tears. He awkwardly reached out and patted her back.

"Don't worry. Just like you told me, we'll be out of here in no time," She looked at him and half smiled.

"Thanks," He nodded at her, ending the conversation. The two sat in comfortable silence until they heard the loud feedback of a microphone. Kowalski's posture straightened as he heard a familiar voice.

"Guys, this is Skipper talking. I have a few messages to give you guys before I save your lives," Kowalski raised and eyebrow, thinking about how illogical Skipper was being. "Private, be brave. Be as brave as you can. You have so much potential. Rico, control yourself and try not to go into a bombing spree," Skipper went on, thanking Julien for his friendship and telling Maurice to have tolerance for the king. As Kowalski listened to the words Skipper spoke, he realized what the leader was doing.

"Skipper? Can you hear me?" Kowalski bellowed despite his aching head. Skipper continued his talking, proving that he couldn't hear his lieutenant. Kowalski hit his fist on the wall as the leader got to his name.

"And Kowalski... Kowalski, be a good leader when I'm gone. They'll need you and you'll need to be there," There was a pause. "And make sure Rico and Private don't arm wrestle again," His small chuckle echoed in the damp and dreary rooms of the captives. Following the little laugh was a long and painful sigh. "I'm guessing that you all figured out why I'm going to do, but please don't be sad. I'm doing this to save you guys. This is the soldier way to go..." There was an incoherent voice in the background and Skipper sighed. "Goodbye," Kowalski felt the tears sting at the back of his eyes as the microphone feedback came on again before suddenly stopping. The metal doors opened with a metallic sliding and Kowalski ran out of the cell and looked at his teammates' faces stricken with grief and sadness.

"We need to get to him. Now," He spun on his heels, trying to go the opposite direction but he felt a slight dizziness and held on to the closest wall near him. He stood like this for a moment before groaning and standing straight. He jogged down the hallway, frantically looking for a door but couldn't find one. The others watched sadly as Kowalski kicked the walls and broke down, completely missing the ladder in the far corner. "We need to get him," Kowalski slid to the floor, crying his heart out.

_\\\\/_

Skipper put down the microphone and turned towards the foe.

"Got in all your last words?" Blowhole fiddled with the slender neck of his rifle.

"Yes," Skipper felt his doom finally hit him and a tear fell from his eye. He walked to the middle of the room, where Blowhole said he should stand, and awaited his fate. He had surrendered once before to save his friends and he'd do it everyday for the rest of his life, as long as it meant his loved ones were okay. Skipper breathed out and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Skipper," Blowhole cocked the gun and aimed it at the soldier. Skipper savored his breaths and relaxed his body as the gun went off...

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's not done, though. One more chapter! Stay tuned.


	10. Conclusion?

A/N: After a bout of Writer's Block, weird technical problems and multiple accidental deletions (-_- I'm a dunce) I finally finished this long awaited chapter! Enjoy the conclusion to this story... Hopefully it isn't crappy =_=

Skipper had braced himself for his inevitable end. He shut his eyes tight. He had clenched his fists so tightly the knuckles were white and he held his breath, knowing that he didn't need it where he was going. He honestly didn't care where he went, as long as he knew his friends were safe.

The sound of the gun going off still rang in the air seconds, minutes, maybe even hours after Skipper heard it. When he realized he was out of breath, Skipper opened his eyes slowly, observing the scene in front of him.

"... The heck?" Skipper went wide-eyed as he saw Blowhole laying in a puddle of blood. Skipper couldn't tell where he had been shot but he knew that Blowhole wouldn't have shot himself. The leader slowly turned around. "Hans?" The Dane stood proudly, gun in hand, despite the black and blue bruise on his face.

"Yes, Skipper?" The Dane smirked at him.

"Why'd you do it?" The leader stared holes into the man.

"What? Oh, save you?" The soldier rolled his eyes. "I did it because... Well, everyone needs a little bit of Skipper in their lives, don't you think?" The leader scrunched his face in confusion. Everything was silent while Skipper read into what the Dane said.

"Um... Well..." The leader and the Dane locked eyes for a moment. "Where's my team?" Skipper bellowed, changing the subject.

"They're in a secret room located the basement," Hans still had a smile on his face as he watched Skipper hurry out of the room hastily. He looked back at Blowhole, crumpled and suffering on the ground. "Sorry to mess up your plans, companion. I couldn't help myself," The Dane pulled up a chair and sat in it, resting his feet on Blowhole's body.

_\\\\/_

Skipper ran through the lair hallways, avoiding the red minions patrolling even though he knew they wouldn't attack without instruction. It just felt right to do it. He sneaked in the corners and in shadows until he reached the winding staircase to the basement. He looked down them confidently before walking down the steps. He would get his team back. Even after the mistake he had made, he knew they'd accept him back.

When the leader got to the bottom of the steps, he got alert as soon as he saw the other slew of villians standing there. He had no weapons on him; he'd have to use brute force.

"Why, hello Skipper. Glad you can join the party," Savio didn't do his usual evil smirk, probably because his face was bruised up more than Hans.

"Stop with the sly banter, Savio. I'm here for my friends,"

"Didn't Blowhole say not to let his friends go unless he was dead?" Clemson asked Savio.

"Yes, Clemson. That's what-"

"Blowhole's shot and laying in a puddle of his own blood. He's not giving instructions anymore," The villian fell silent and stared at Skipper.

"You know, we're not going to hand over your weak friends right? That'll be just too easy," The Red Squirrel cackled.

"Okay. I guess I'm going to have to use brute force," Skipper put up his fists, readying himself for a fight where he was obviously outnumbered.

_\\\\/_

Kowalski calmed down his hyperventilation when his head started to pulse painfully. He looked around at all his battered friends and sighed.

"There's no use to stay here. We must prevail and get out," He stood up straighter and calmly looked for a way out. He came across that ladder in the corner of the room and looked up.

"K'walski! It's a hatch," Private said, adjusting Rico's arm around his shoulder.

"Yup," Rico spoke rather weakly. Kowalski looked at his teammates then back at the Madagascans and Marlene.

"You four should go first. I'll have to figure out how to get Rico up these steps," Julien posed regally and moved through the group to get to the ladder.

"Good you are to be saying that, Koko because I was just to be suggesting that I go first to the freedom," He leaned coolly on one of the ladders rungs.

"Yes, Julien, because you ARE king," Kowalski smirked

"Yes and you are to be protecting me. It is your job," Julien climbed up the ladder with the skill of a tree monkey and reached the metal hatch. He tried pushing the door but it didn't budge. "Why... won't... you... open!" He gave a large heave and the hatch opened with a scream. "That's strange,"

_\\\\/_

"Give it up, Skipper," Savio grinned at the commando as the three villians crowded around him.

"Yeah. You have no backup now, soldier," Clemson sneered at Skipper and he sneered back.

"Are we gonna jibber jabber or are we going to fight?" Skipper put up his fists.

"Have it your way," The Red Squirrel bounded towards the soldier but he jumped out of the way.

"Is that all you've got?" Skipper spoke too soon and was knocked off his feet by Clemson. The red haired man tried pinning him down but got a face full of shoe instead.

"Oh God! My nose!" Clemson rolled himself into a ball, cradling his nose. Skipper looked at him disgusted as he got back to his feet.

"Toughen up a bit," He turned his attention back to the other two men. Red Squirrel started throwing punch after punch at Skipper. He was dodging them at first but after one punch landed hard on his jaw, the soviet started assaulting his face with punch after painful punch.

"Is that all you got?" The Red Squirrel said mockingly as he kept punching Skipper's body. Skipper's eyes shot at him angrily and he kicked the soviet's torso. The Red Squirrel shot across the room and he slammed into a wall. The commanding officer walked over to him and lifted him by the neck. He watched as the Red Squirrel struggled for breath. He gasped and choked and Skipper watched coldly. He finally let go when his face started to turn a slight shade of blue. When he hit the floor, he gulped in all the lost air and started scrambling to his feet.

"Stay down!" Skipper yelled as he stomped on his back. He lifted his foot slowly off the man and waited to see if he would get up again. When he didn't, he placed both feet on the ground and breathed slowly. He wiped his mouth and nose of the dripping blood and looked at the smirking Savio. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Savio smiled widely and flicked his wrists, almost magically getting a knife in each hand. Skipper didn't have time to react before Savio threw the first blade and it barely missed his head.

"I thought you'd like the best for last," Savio laughed evilly and threw the next blade. Skipper backflipped out of the way just in time. This was the cycle for the next couple of thrown knives. Savio threw a knife, Skipper dodged. It slowly started eating at Savio's patience.

"That's enough!" Savio pulled out 8 knives and flung them towards Skipper. The soldier was able to dodge a couple of them, but 3 pierced his arms and both his legs. Skipper instantly fell and screamed in pain. Biting his lip, he tried to stand again, but another knife came flying and pierced his stomach. Skipper gasped and spit out the blood filling into his mouth.

"Savio..." The tall, lanky man grinned at the skewered man on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"I know Skipper, I really have bad aim. Maybe if I move up, I'll finally get you in the heart. Sounds good?" Skipper shook his head but Savio still walked slowly up to the fallen soldier. "Goodbye Skipper," Savio was aiming his last knife when he felt the floor under him move. "What the... Oh, yeah," Savio stomped onto the ground and it stopped moving. "Okay..." He reaimed the knife but before he could throw it, the floor crashed up and Savio shot to the floor with a scream. Skipper let out his breath and closed his eyes.

_\\\\/_

"Skipper?" King Julien climbed all the way out and peaked his head back into the hatch. "It's Skipper! Come quickly! He is hurt!" The group below stared wide-eyed at the opened hatch.

"Oh my gosh! Skipper!" Marlene raced up the ladder and through the hatch door. "Kowalski, he's really hurt, but he's alive," She said down to him. The scientist looked up at her and smiled a little.

"At least he's alive," Marlene nodded and smiled back at him.

"I'll see what I can do until you get up here,"

"Alright," Kowalski looked back at the rest of the group and motioned for Maurice and Mort to climb up. After he watched and made sure the two of them got out safely, he looked worriedly at Rico.

"K'walski, how are we going to get Rico up the ladder?" Private frowned and looked at Rico.

"I have no-" Rico cut Kowalski short by letting go of Private's shoulder and limping painfully up the ladder. His face said it all.

"Tada..." Rico said tiredly when he made it to the top. "Now helb Skibba,"

_\\\\/_

The whole group stood around Skipper as they climbed out one by one. They were only waiting for Private and Kowalski.

"You did good Ringtail..." Skipper muttered.

"I know I did, Skipper. I was knocking that bad guy right off his socks... Where is he, anyway?" Julien wandered away from Skipper and found Savio laying on the floor, knife stuck through his head. "Um... He is being dead now..."

"Good!" Skipper chuckled before cringing. "Rico... I need your help,"

"Wha is it?"

"I need you to pull out these knives for me..." Rico nodded and cringed as he pulled out the knife from Skipper's stomach. Skipper hissed in pain and opened his eyes. "Now do the rest,"

By the time Rico had pulled out the rest of them, Private and Kowalski had both made it up and out the hatch door.

"Kowalski... Analysis," Skipper said tiredly.

"Well, you're losing a lot of blood and these wounds will definitely leave a scar... And let's not think of the internal bleeding. I call for stitches and a blood transfusion. What is your blood type?" Skipper stood silent for a minute. "Skipper?"

"I don't need an analysis about me..." Skipper wheezed out a heavy breath and heaved in another one. "I know I'm in bad shape. I want to know about you guys," The whole group stared at Skipper's form, his heavy breathing and deep puncture wounds, with amazement.

"Marlene, Julien, Maurice and Mort are fine. Rico has a puncture in his leg and me and Private have mild concussions," Skipper took a deep breath.

"We should get you guys to the hospital then," He managed a strained smile.

"Okay. I have a plan to get us to the hospital quickly..." As Kowalski spoke of his complicated plan of transporter and hot wiring cars, someone walked into the basement, and to the spectators' surprise, went straight to Skipper and picked up his injured body.

"Hans... Put me down," Skipper looked straight at the Dane's bruised face, his expression not matching his tired voice.

"Yeah, Hans, do not make us force you!" Kowalski stopped his plan ranting and looked at Hans menacingly.

"Don't be so upright, Kowalski. I'm just helping my best frienemy," He walked quickly out of everyone's sight and out the basement doors.

"How'd you know..?" Skipper asked as Hans walked down the main hallway carrying him. He could here his comrades behind them.

"There is surveillance, Skipper," Hans smiled down at the man. "I will take you to one of Blowhole's vans. After that, I'll leave you and your little friends to your own devices," The two fell silent for a while. But the silence was enough conversation for the two of them.

"Okay Hans, put me down now," Skipper said when they reached the van. Hans sighed, opened the back seat door and placed Skipper inside. The team went inside shortly after. Kowalski and Rico both gave the Dane a particularly nasty look before going inside the van.

"So long Skipper. I know we'll meet again real soon," He waved at the backseat, wide smile on his face, before slamming the door shut. He watched as the van started up and drove away. When it had finally faded into the horizon, he turned to go back into the building. "Real soon,"

**THE END**

A/N: Booyah! Finally! Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! I'd like to thank all my reviewers who kept me dedicated to this story from start to finish. And I'd like to thank... Everybody else! :D Have a good day everyone!


End file.
